vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IStoleOumasPanta/My Top 8 Favorite Miku/Gumi Duets
Yes, there's a lot of MASA on here. I've been listening to a lot of MASA songs lately and I'm honestly suprised by how much I like it. This is entirely my opinion, please do not be offended. 8. エルゴノミックヒーロー (Ergonomic Hero) My first ever MASA song was The Fox's Wedding. My second was Ergonomic Hero, and I was pretty surprised. Normally it wouldn't be something I listened to, but like a lot of MASA songs it's so freaking catchy. Not like "Oh my gGakupo this is all I can think about" catchy, but like "Wait, when did I start humming this?" catchy. 7. マトリョシカ (Matryoshka) So, I didn't listen to Matryoshka until literally yesterday. And hey, it's pretty good. Not my favorite song in the world but it's pretty good. I personally prefer IA and Lily's cover but the original is still good (If any of you read the comment I left on Lily's page, her cover of Matryoshka is one of the only things I've found so far where she's tuned well. Still looking for decent Lily songs.) 6. 狐の嫁入り (The Fox's Wedding) As I said earlier, The Fox's Wedding was my first ever MASA song. I listened to it when I was first getting into vocaloid (around January of 2018) and in all honesty, the first time I listened I really didn't like it. That's mainly because during that time I preffered songs like Circus Monster and Echo, so MASA's style wasn't really for me. But eventually I found other songs more like MASA's style that I enjoyed, so I decided to give The Fox's Wedding another go. This time I liked it more, and ended up listening to the full 10 hour loop. Is it my favorite MASA song? Not really. But it's still a decent song that I would totally recommend. 5. 脳漿炸裂ガール (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) I want to learn how to sing this. I don't care if it's insanely fast. I don't care if it's got heavy sexual themes. I want to learn how to sing this. Back on topic, I actually found this song through the Gakupo and Kaito cover as I have with like 5 billion songs please help me I'm obsessed with Gakukai and I can't stop. And (this is the only time I will ever say this so savor the moment) I actually like the original just a bit more. I'll always love the Gakukai version, but in the original Gumi sounds amazing and Miku actually sounded decent. 4. 秘密ノ終ワリニ祝福ヲ (Blessing in the Secret End) I found this song about 2-3 months ago when MASA released the PV. And I don't care if I don't know any of the storyline for that series. I can't stop listening. I think the part I like most is the instrumental, but Gumi and Miku both sound amazing. Yep, I just called Miku amazing. That's certainly a first for me... Next I'll be saying that Gakupo isn't my husband. (I mean he's not, he's Kaito's husband but whatever I still love my samurai boy). 3. ソープラグーン (Soap Lagoon) You knew it was coming. You knew it would be on my list somewhere. Well here it is. Soap Lagoon. The main reason I like this song is because of the instrumental. That's the case with a lot of my favorite MASA songs. Anyway, Soap Lagoon is just so catchy that I can't resist listening to it over and over. One thing I've found with MASA is that their tuning of Miku is actually pretty good, and their tuning of Gumi is even better. In this song, everything is working together and it's all in all amazing. 2. 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion) There is one thing I know for sure, and that is that I should not have ever listened to this song. But I'm glad I did. So, this song is very, and I mean VERY, messed up. I try to avoid watching the PV whenever I listen to it, because it's a little much even for me and my messed up mind. But again, with all MASA songs and songs that I shouldn't be listening to. It's. So. Freaking. Catchy. 1. アゲハグロウ (Ageha Glow) Ah, here it is. Ageha Glow is hands-down my favorite MASA song. The PV is amazing except for that one picture of Miku (that's a little... um... you know) and the song itself? Great. The lyrics are a little mature, ok a lot mature, but when Gumi says "kageyaku watashi ageha" my mind breaks because oh my Gakupo it just sounds amazing. The instrumental is incredible too, even better than Soap Lagoon's instrumental. Overall this song is just amazing. There you have it! My top 8 favorite Miku/Gumi duets. Category:Blog posts